Triple Scoop
by x-pixilated-x
Summary: In which Clark has some very unsupermany thoughts. Kind of a sequel to 'Oh Baby', set during the pregnancy. !SLASH! Male/Male, MAJOR OOC, MPREG, EMO!Clark


Clark hated Gotham with a passion; the dark monstrosities that were called buildings loomed like huge decaying teeth, chewing up and spitting out the light that he loved so much.

Clark mourned Metropolis' gleaming beauty, so welcoming, he longed for home. Unlike this dank place, maybe he could just aim a few sneezes, no one would know it was him, the Boy Scout. But Bruce would figure it out and know it wasn't an accident. Everyone would be happy though, with fewer places for the dangerous people to hide.

No one felt safe here in this god forsaken city, the fragile little humans scurrying along to their dens as fast as they could, and it wasn't at all surprising, even with Batman guarding what he deemed his territory, the victims were more likely to hide behind the criminal. Stupid humans.

Stupid Bat.

Dragging Clark from his warm, safe nest. At least Tim was there to cheer him up, Dick dropping by on occasion while Bruce did his thing, such lovely boys; he bets _they_ wouldn't be so cowardly as to avoid kissing him on the lips if Clark was with them. Bruce didn't even know if that was how Clark got pregnant anyway, for all that broody uptight so and so knew it could have been something completely different.

He sighed quietly so as not to interrupt the deep thoughts of his companion who would at least hold his hand now (after much coercion mind you) It had taken quite awhile to get Bruce to admit he at least felt something beyond friendship for him, longer to get the stubborn man to show it.

Clark couldn't have found a nice normal well round suitor could he? No instead he found an emotionally stunted human.

He swore Bruce was the one impregnated with a tiny little alien that would burst from his wonderfully toned stomach instead of Clark with the amount of mood swings taking over his body, or maybe Bruce was on steroids. That would explain alot.

Tonight Bruce had insisted on going out, saying it wasn't healthy staying in all the time, Clark replied it wasn't healthy stepping out into a street with murders roaming about but Bruce rolled his eyes and promised to protect him. Ha. Arrogant idiot. If Bruce didn't have the good sense to not knock up his best friend how was he going to do a simple thing such as that?

"Oh" Bruce was the BEST! They had been walking along side by side for half an hour, not doing much of anything, both deep in their own thoughts. Clark hadn't even noticed where they were going and had started getting annoyed about 15 minutes after leaving Wayne Manor, really who makes a pregnant person walk around for such a long time? Either not caring about his partners' discomfort or ignoring it Clark had decided to do the same to Bruce, see how he liked being mistreated, though standing close was perfectly alright, didn't mean he had to acknowledge it or his boyfriend. Boyfriend, huh, Clark loved the sound of that.

Though the Kryptonian was ready to forgive Bruce all his follies at this particular moment, standing in front of 'Triple Scoop'. Clark suspected it was the only place with colour in Gotham, with its neon red and white cursive title surrounded by a pinkish background, ice creams dotted here and there, the store front made up of two huge windows resting either side of a santa red door, a single blue rocket ship waited on the left side.

Beaming ecstatically Clark hugged Bruce, not minding the extra couple of minutes it took him to relax and hug back.

Tim had been strangely quiet around his mentor for some time, as if worried one wrong word would set off the older man, god only knows why, Clark suspected it was because nights ago Batman arrived back home with an inordinate amount of blood on him, not his of course. Since then his man seemed to be making more of an effort with these sorts of things. So he wasn't sure what Tim's problem was.

"Thank you" green eyes stared warmly into artic blue which turned down to watch his fingers reach out and gently caress Clark's stomach.

"Our baby" awe filled his voice, smudged with a trace of fear, but it didn't matter, Bruce finally believed.

End.


End file.
